Star Trek Star Wars Crossover Episode I
by GaryTheGuru
Summary: The Starship Enterprise gets caught in a warp zone and gets sent to the galaxy of Star Wars.


Star Wars/Star Trek Crossover Episode I

Kirk: Captain's Log, Stardate 3167.3. After leaving Khan, his people, and Lt McGivers on Ceti Alpha 5, we are heading towards uncharted space for reasons that escape me. The Enterprise is heading along smoothly, a little too smoothly.

_Scene: The bridge of the USS Enterprise. Very quiet, like the calm before a storm._

Spock: Captain

_Kirk jumps slightly out of surprise._

Kirk: Yes, Mr. Spock

Spock: You look very unnerved

Kirk: I was just, a bit, nervous, Mr. Spock

Spock: Quite illogical Captain

Kirk: How so, Mr. Spock?

Spock: The chances of something going wrong is about 1 to 10.35

_Kirk sits and thinks for a minute_

Kirk: You're probably right Mr. Spock.

_Fades to black and to intro._

Space, the final frontier

These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise

Its five year journey… to explore strange, new worlds

To seek out new life, and new civilizations

To boldly go where no man has gone before

_Scene: The Bridge of the USS Enterprise. Still quiet_

Kirk: Captain's Log, additional entry. The Enterprise is traveling through uncharted territory. Although Mr. Spock says there is little chance for danger, I still have an overwhelming feeling of danger. I'm not sure what, but I feel very, uneasy.

_Spock sits up quickly and turns to Kirk_

Spock: Captain, the sensors are picking up something.

Kirk: What is it Mr. Spock?

Spock: Trying to find out right now captain.

_The bridge shakes._

Kirk: Mr. Spock, what is it?

Spock: I don't know captain.

Kirk: Mr. Sulu, steer away from the object.

Sulu: The ship won't budge, captain.

Spock: What do you recommend we do captain?

Kirk: Red Alert, everybody prepare for impact.

_Red Alert alarm goes off. The ship shakes violently and goes through something impossible to explain. The ship then leaves and stops._

Kirk: Mr. Scott, status report.

Scotty: The engines are fine but our warp drive generator is totaled and our supply of dilithium crystals is depleted.

Kirk: Mr. Spock, status report.

Spock: We seem to have gone through what is commonly known as a warp hole.

Kirk: Which is, what exactly?

Spock: It's a rip in time-space that causes anything surrounding it to be sucked into it and to be transported through time and space. In short, we are far away from home.

Kirk: Lieutenant Uhura, status report.

Uhura: Captain, there are no ships in range of communication.

Kirk: So what you're all saying is that we're in a different time and place then when we were before due to a rip in time-space, we have no fuel, no warp drive, and there are no ships anywhere near us.

Spock: That would be correct, captain.

_Kirk sits and ponders the situation._

Spock: There is a planet within range and scanners detect a small deposit of dilithium crystals. There are also large amounts of scrap parts.

_Dr. McCoy Enters the bridge_

Kirk: McCoy, status report.

McCoy: There are several crewmen who were injured by the impact, none of them are serious injuries though.

Kirk: Good, we will try to get in orbit of this planet and you, me, and Mr. Spock will beam down to try to find fuel, and a spare Warp Drive Generator.

_Kirk, Spock, and McCoy leave the room and transition to next scene._

_Scene: Kirk, Spock, and McCoy are in the teleporter and Scotty is at the controls._

Kirk: Energize

_They are beamed down to the planet._

_Scene: The outskirts of a busy town on a desert planet._

Kirk: I've never seen this planet before.

Spock: As I said before, we are possibly in a different galaxy then our own in a completely different time. We could be anywhere.

Kirk: Is it possible to discover where we are Mr. Spock?

Spock: I could try to check local databases.

Kirk: You do that and Bones and I will go to this Cantina to get a drink.

McCoy: Sounds good to me.

Spock: I wouldn't recommend that.

Kirk: Oh, why not. Bones here and I need to get a pick-er-up.

_Kirk and McCoy go to the cantina and after a minute walk back out._

Kirk: How do they not have Saurian Brandy?

McCoy: It's a damned shame.

Kirk: Found out anything Spock?

Spock: Apparently we are in an area in a rebellion against their empire, but this planet, which is known as Tatooine, is not under the rule of the empire, but a family of creatures known as the Hutts.

Kirk: So where is the dilithium crystal deposit?

Spock: I don't know, but remember that we also need a Warp Drive Generator.

_In the background is a Jawa Cruiser with different robots and ship parts._

McCoy: Maybe they have one.

_They walk towards the Jawa Cruiser but are stopped by a Stormtrooper._

Stromtrooper: Have you seen a teen with an old man and a wookie?

McCoy: Never heard that one before.

Kirk: Yes, we saw them.

Stormtrooper: Where?

Kirk: Why do you need to know?

_Stormtrooper raises his blaster._

Kirk: Ok, guys… run!

_They run into the cantina and towards the ship hanger._

Kirk: Get onto that ship!

_They run into the Millennium Falcon before it took off._

Spock: Stowing away on a ship seems quite illogical.

Kirk: Do you have a better plan?

Spock: No, but what if these people are hostile against stowaways?

Kirk: We always have our phasers.

McCoy: I'm not sure about this, Jim.

Kirk: We'll figure it out as it goes along.

_Fades to credits_

Written By:

Gary King

Star Trek Created by:

Gene Rodenberry

Star Wars Created By:

George Lucas

Read New Episodes

READ Spock Meeting Yoda and Obi-Wan Kanobi

READ Kirk Meeting Han Solo and Fighting Darth Vader

Coming Soon to This Screen


End file.
